The present invention pertains generally to a device for holding the head of a patient undergoing surgery. More particularly, the invention pertains to a device for holding a patient""s head in a precise fixed location without positional drift.
For patients undergoing cranial neuro-surgery, it is very important that the head of the patient be fixed or locked into a precise position. This is especially important where stereotactic procedures are utilized. It is also important that the physician have full access to the cranial area surrounding the operating field. One problem with prior art surgical headrests is that they inhibit a surgeon""s access to the cranial surgical area. Some prior art headrests have stereotactic rings or locating structures which sacrifice surgeon""s accessibility for stereotactic precision. Another disadvantage to the prior art headrests is that they do not generally allow for height and angular adjustment of a patient""s head with respect to the operating table nor do they provide for prone or supine position of the patient.
It is highly desirable to have a new and improved surgical headrest which allows superior-anterior and lateral adjustment of a patient""s head while allowing full orbital access to the region undergoing surgery.
The invention provides in one aspect a surgical headrest comprising a base plate and at least two support arms each having a first end rotatably mounted to the plate, and a second end having mounting pads rotatably mounted thereon.
The invention provides in another aspect a surgical headrest comprising a base plate and at least two support arms. Each of the arms has a first end rotatably mounted to the plate and a second end having skull screws mounted thereon.
The invention provides in yet another aspect a surgical headrest comprising a base plate and at least two support arms. Each of the arms has a first end rotatably mounted to the plate and a second end for receiving and supporting the head of a patient. The base plate is connected to a positioning device rotatably mounted to an operating table for adjusting the height and angular position of a patient""s head with respect to the operating table.
These and other aspects of the invention are herein described in particularized detail with reference to the accompanying figures.